


T-t-to Th-the M-m-m-oon A-a-and B-ba-back

by clockworknobody



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane are in a loving relationship, Alec Lightwood is out of the closet, M/M, Magnus Bane calms Alec down, Oneshot, Stuttering Alec Lightwood, Upset Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworknobody/pseuds/clockworknobody
Summary: Alec doesn't understand why Magnus likes him. Magnus tells him why.





	T-t-to Th-the M-m-m-oon A-a-and B-ba-back

"Th-they h-hate m-me," Alec sputtered, leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder and clutching onto the soft fabric of Magnus's scarf. "Th-they d-don't wa-want a s-son w-who c-c-can't sp-sp-speak pro-properly." 

Magnus's heart ached as he looked down at Alec. His face was buried into Magnus's shoulder, and he was shuddering. He had been upset when he got home from his morning classes, but the second Magnus asked him if it was because of something his parents had done/said, Alec had collapsed into his arms. 

"Izzy and Jace and Max love you," comforted Magnus, rocking back and forth soothingly. "They'll always, always, _always_ love you."

Alec pulled away and wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. Magnus offered him a handkerchief, which he took gratefully. That was one of the things that had caught Alec's interest in Magnus; no one their age carried around a handkerchief wherever they went. 

"Th-they p-p-prob-probably f-f-feel s-sorry f-for m-me." Alec shook his head and clenched his hands, his nails digging into his skin so hard Magnus feared he'd break the skin. 

"Hey," said Magnus quietly, "look at me." When Alec shook his head, Magnus gently put a finger under Alec's chin and lifted his head up. Alec's clear blue eyes were glistening with tears, and his lips were red and cracked from constantly biting them too hard. 

"Listen to me," Magnus continued, making sure to maintain eye contact with Alec. He didn't even dare blink. "Robert and Maryse Lightwood are idiots for not wanting a son like you. So what if words don't come out as easily you'd like them to? You're incredibly smart—Don't give me that look, you graduated high school when you were sixteen. You have one of the kindest hearts I've ever met—Yes, you do, Alec. I _know_ you didn't tell the Dean which boys were making fun of you the other day, which was against my advice, but that's not the issue right now. You're also the best big brother. I love watching you when you're with your siblings. You forget about all the haters, and you're just there in the moment. And, most importantly, you have so much love in your heart, and that's what makes it so easy for Izzy, Jace, Max, and me to love you. Your parents have hate in their heart. Don't listen to the people who have hate in their hearts. They don't know what the hell they're talking about." 

Alec sniffed and blew into the handkerchief again. "D-do y-y-y-you r-really me-me-mean th-that?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?" When Alec gave him a look, Magnus amended the question. "Have I ever lied to you about something _important_ before?"

The left side of Alec's mouth lifted slightly. "N-n-no."

Magnus held Alec for several more minutes, stroking his boyfriend's hair and letting Alec calm down. When Alec's breathing returned to normal, Magnus looked down at him with a gentle smile. 

"Hey," he said softly. 

"H-h-hey," Alec murmured back. His eyes were still red and slightly puffy from all the crying. "S-s-sorry."

Magnus frowned. "'Sorry?' What are you sorry for?"

"F-f-for f-fre-freaking o-out." Alec's gaze drifted down back to the ground. 

Magnus hugged Alec closer and whispered in his ear, "You know I love you, right? To the moon and back."

Alec took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. "T-t-to th-the m-m-m-moon a-a-and b-ba-back."

Magnus suddenly felt very peaceful as Alec rested his head just under Magnus's chin. _To the moon and back,_ he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a stutter; there is a kid in one of my classes who stutters, but I don't personally know him. I just thought this was a cute idea.


End file.
